Determination of electrochemical gradients across the cochlear hair cell membranes is essential for understanding the biophysical basis of cochlear transduction. The aim of this study is to measure the electrochemical driving force for the movement of K+ in the cochlear hair cells in normal and noise exposed guinea pigs.